Travelling Dimensions
by RyokoKitsune
Summary: Ryoko a normal girl rescues a man from a gang of thugs and in turn finds out she is a long lost princess.


K:yo tis little ol me. kitsune-chan. please have fun reading.

Pegasus:kit what about the "other" thing?

Kitsune: oh yes thanks peggy.

Pegasus: Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Disclaimer: i do not own ouran high school host club, fruits basket, sailor moon.(even though i wish i did.)

Kitsune: Now onward with the story my fellow demons!!!! ( laughs insanley)

Demon crew: Hai!!! Kitsune-chan.

It started on a clear afternoon. I was skating home from school. As I turned onto my street I heard shots fired right ahead of me. I stopped as I came upon the scene of 12 armed secret police officers attacking a lone figure in the middle of the street. I lived in the mansion at the end of the street. As I saw them shoot at him and I reacted. I attacked the officers using my nails and skates. As I went passed the man, for he was a man, I saw that he was greatly injured in a number of places. That made me angry. As I continued to defend him my father's limo pulled up beside me and my bodyguard haru stepped out.

"What's going on miss?" haru asked looking at the remaining men and the one injured man.

"They were attacking this one man. 12 on one is not fare onee-sama." I tell

"I will finish off here take your friend to the limo miss sohma."Replied haruhi

"Did you just say sohma as in sohma dojo and sohma tech?" asked one of the attackers in a scared whisper.

I glare at all of them and said

"Yes. Sohma dojo was started by my step-mother. What's it to you?"

"My son goes to sohma dojo miss."

"Why were you attacking a lone man?" I ask acidly

"The otori family put a bounty on his head of 3.5 million for his capture and return to the otori family mansion."

"I will handle the rest Miss Sohma now please take your friend and go to the limo and wait there helion." asked haruhi

As I picked up the man to carry him to the limo I saw he was trying to protect something in his arms. As we reached the limo the bundle in his arms began to wail in a most horrific way. It was as if it was not human. As I put him in the limo the blanket fell away revealing a small white horse with a shallow cut on its leg. I reached down and with out really knowing what I was doing I said words I had heard as a child.

"There are voices that may be heard and those that can't. Wind as wild as the sea be gentle and bring a healing to me."

At that moment a soft deep purple glow began to spread from my fingers and covered creature and man and slowly there wounds began to disappear. When it had finally disappeared the man looked up at me with astonished eyes and said "you are the one I have been looking for all along." At that time he passed out and so did I.

Faintly I heard haruhi say my name but I was too tired to answer. As I lay there half in and half out it felt like I was floating in a warm place of safety and peace.

As I awoke I felt something was beside me. I turned my head and looked; it was the man from before. He was asleep on a chair beside me. He looked as if he was years younger then he was. His face had the look of a tortured child. As I lay there in the peace and quiet I began to feel strength return. The longer I laid in the sun the faster and faster my strength returned. As he began to awake I got a feeling of sadness and pain from him. It felt like he needed to be forgiven fore something he had done. Before he awoke completely I said in a hushed voice "I forgive you Helios." And he smiled a smile of peace and serenity saying "thank you princess mika." And fell back into a deep slumber.

I got out of bed and placed him there under the comforter. He stirred and said in his dreams "I found her. I found our princess mika. At last after years of searching I found her." Shhh I said rest in peace my prince of darkness.

I walked to the door and poked my head out to find my usually watchful body guard asleep in a chair. At this time my strength had returned in full. A thought came into my head at that time. I can have a little fun with this. I quietly went back into my room and got my markers the washable ones of course and went back out and closed the doors and raced over to haru and started to draw on him. I giggled and realized if he's asleep so is everyone else. I went to my secret room and pulled out my mp3 player and my roller blades and put them on, turned my music up full blast and began to role around screeching country songs at the top of my lungs starting with its 5 o'clock somewhere.

About 3 hours later I crashed into the doors of the front hall waking everyone up.

I heard haru swear in several languages I never knew he knew and started to yell my name asking were I was as he and our guest came down the stairs they saw me and said at the same time hold it right there!

I laughed at them and rolled off in the direction of the drive way. As I left I heard an unfamiliar voice say "is she always like this?" Haru replied with a pained yes as he ran after me. While I was rolling down our 4 mile drive way I noticed a lack of security and stopped. As they caught up I asked haruhi why the lack of security here?

"I do not know miss but we should.." as he said that we heard shots fired at us and I tore off back up the drive way towards the house and stables in the back and grabbed our guest and said to haruhi "move it or lose it haruhi they mean business this time."

"I know miss. Should I call the rest of security or can you handle it?"

"What do you think haru?" I said as I tore off listening to my so called hellion song.

As I left I heard our guest say "Is she going to be all right?"

To which haruhi replied "be more worried for the other guys not her she has the un-canny ability to sneak as quiet as death and as loud as she wants at others?"

"Oh" was his startled response.

Mean while I had taken off my blades and was sneaking as quiet as I could towards the enemy.

"if we don't get the princess we are dead. Or worse we get turned into slave creatures for the mines."

"But sir the DARK PRINCE!" a whiney voice said

"I don't care about that little runt. If we bring back the princess we get 5 times his bounty amount!"

"But if the prince interferes we can't do anything." the one I called whiney said

"so we catch him then catch the princess." The one called boss said

I began to wonder what this entire princess business was about.

I knew I had a few abilities so I used one to implant the idea of asking about the princess' origin.

As boss began I listened in " They say she is the heir to the lynari throne. Every 5 generations a war is started on her behalf. But this war took a turn for the worse.

The queen's war general haru took the princess and prince of the neighboring ally kingdom and came to this world. On arriving here he left the prince and his guardian animal with a noble family here in this world that had migrated from his world asking them to raise him knowing his birth while he took the princess to the old ruling family asking for asylum. The princesses guardian animal was left in the lynari world. The otori family was the invading kingdoms assasins. We were hired to bring them back."

I stifled a gasp as they began to get up and walk away. In a split second I was out of the bush and they were ou cold on the ground. I whistled the all clear to haru. As he and our guest came over with the police I gave haru my most acid stare and walked off saying I know. As I walked off haru grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him to explain and stopped when he saw my tears. Our guest came up and saw me crying. He gave haru a look that would kill if looks could kill and tried to wrap an arm around me. I swated him away and bent down and put my skates on. As I got up my so called parents arrived and saw harus apologetic face and helios' hurt face and saw my very angry one.

"haru what happened here?" " otori assasins tried to take the princess and prince." He said in an anguished tone. My mother looked at me thinking she knows. She knows and shes not happy about it.

"how could you not tell me!" I shrieked at them.

As haru tried to apologize and explain I took off at top speed for the one place in all my home they could not find me..The attic. As I sat in total darkness listening p the cries of haru and my parents asking for me to come out. I could also hear what was going on in my room witch was right below me and had a secret stair case to the attic. As I sat there wondering if I should go out or not I heard our guest sitting and talking to someone or something. No not just talking he was crying. In between his sobs I hered him say he was such a screw up and should have left things alone and how he had ruined an innocent girls life. That made me realize I wasn't the only one hurt today. As I slowly descended the stairs at the back of my very big closet I could hear haruhis pained tone.

" she's not anywhere in the house I am afraid she has gone off property into the wild woods." Wild woods, does he mean the ones out at the back of the property?

"haru I'll stay here in case she comes back. You go look for her she may be more upset than we realize. And if she is in the wildwoods I pry she comes back out alive and whole.

As haru left my room I could here helios' soft voice whisper a prayer of safety for me as he fell into a restless slumber. I slowly peeked out to see him curled up in my bed facing the closet door wrapped around a small black horse about the size of a house cat with wings. It looked over at me and I got the feeling it wanted to talk to me but for some reason it could not. I slowly tiptoed over to the bed and looked down at helios. He looked if at all possible even more tortured than he did this morning. As I leant down the little for a lack of a better word thing whispered to me asking me what happened. As I explained the horses face seemed to get a deep frown upon its face. When I finished I told it I probably didn't handle it as well as I could have.

"no what happened was not either your fault or his it was your parents and haru-kun's fault. If anything I'd say you handled it better than most would. Now why do the call you hellion?" it asked in a quiet tone so as not to wake him up.

" well it's a long story. Suffice to say I ate to much sugar one Halloween and ended up blowing up half the local high school all because I mixed two chemicals that are not meant to be mixed. So whats your name mine is ryoko mika sohma. Ryo for short."

" my name is Pegasus. I am one of the young prince's guardian creatures. Both you and he have 5 creatures one that represents one element each. His main controllable element is wind and I am that guardian."

"cool. I have two questions. Whats my main element and were are my guardian creatures?"

"sadly they were left behind. But as soon as the prince awakes and you two discuss what has happened and what will happen in the future. Your main element however is fire. Your element and his mix well in nature. Your main guardian is a fire fox named kyuubi. In time you may return to the other world."

At this point helios started to stir. I looked down from where I was standing and said scoot over we need to talk. As he scooted over a bit looking like he was facing some great big giant monster. I said to him:

"Pegasus and I both agree it is neither of our faults so basically I don't blame you. Now before you say anything, (he was about to say thank you), I have come to two conclusions. One is people don't want us near each other or to go back to the other world, two you have some very troubling things going on in your past. So do you want to talk about it?"

He was shocked and I don't mean mildly surprised I mean knocked on his ass forty feet away shocked. I couldn't resist giggling at his open mouthed stare. I reached over and closed his mouth with one finger while Pegasus was snickering in his lap. At that moment I don't know why but I kissed him. I don't mean a thank you kiss or a cheek kiss I mean a full on lip locked contact kiss.

Kitsune: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! massive cliffy in my opinion.

Pegasus: pleases excuse my ladys insane ramblings. pleases read review and leave her any tips you may have as this is her first story she has written.

Haru: read and review folks or no more story.


End file.
